


Smooth

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Because the movies is the perfect place to put the moves on your meister.





	

Everyone in the movie theater holds their breath as they watch the soon-to-be victim hide in a closet on the second floor of her suburban home, trying to hide from the axe murderer chasing her. The girl puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing, but it’s not going to do much good. The idiot tripped over three things running into the room and made a shit-ton of noise. Soul’s sure that the killer knows exactly where she is.

Now the moron is now trapped inside of a bedroom, waiting. Waiting for _what_ , Soul doesn’t really know. Does this chick honestly think that the killer is just going to give up looking for her and leave? The closet is going to be the first place he looks! It takes everything in Soul to not groan at the predictability. The camera pans outside of the closet, so the audience’s gaze is trained on the bedroom door. The only sound is the woman’s muffled panting as everyone waits in anticipation for the murderer to show up and kill her.

The entire movie is completely ridiculous, and Soul’s about to lean towards his meister to tell her so when all of a sudden the murderer bursts through the door with his axe. Most people jump, which is to be expected when watching a horror movie in theaters. What surprises him, however, is the sudden squeal that Maka makes as she throws her hands up to cover her eyes. Soul stares at her in amazement.

He watches her as she peers through her fingers and grimaces as the man approaches the girl holed up in her closet. The killer throws the doors open without preamble, and the idiot screams and shields her face with her arms as the murderer raises his axe. He brings the blade down with as much force as he can, and Maka flinches as the girl’s shrieks come to a sudden stop and a whole bucketful of fake blood splashes on an adjacent wall.

“Why did we come see this again?” Maka mutters to him quietly, trying not to disturb other people watching the movie. “This is terrifying!”

Soul is still perturbed at his meister’s reactions.. “No it’s not. Maka, we fight goons like this _for a living_. This guy isn’t even scary compared to the kishin eggs we fight every day. What’s your deal?”

“It’s different when you’re watching a movie, Soul,” she hisses back. “I feel completely defenseless right now. When we’re fighting kishins I have a scythe in my hands!”

He almost can’t believe how perfectly she set this up. This is what he wanted, right? I mean, you don’t go to a scary movie with the girl you like unless you want to make a move on her. He never thought it would actually work, though. Maka is a scythe meister who fights monsters on a weekly basis. He was sure he’d flubbed up when he realized the only horror movie out was a B movie about a guy who doesn’t even know how to properly wield an axe. But Maka has given him his opening, and he’s going to take it.

It’s a good thing it’s dark in theater, because what Soul does next makes his face turn bright red. Before he can lose his nerve, he reaches over and threads his fingers with Maka’s, praying to Death that his voice doesn’t crack, and whispers, “There. Now you have a scythe in your hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 1/18/14)


End file.
